malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Brokeface
Citation Needed As there's only 8 pages under the "citation needed" catagory I figured I'd take a look and see if I could track down some relevant references for some of them. With the citation needed wrt the horse that broke Brokeface's face likely being Fiddler's Gral horse: is the citation required of his horse biting off a character's face, or that - although it's about as clear as the series gets at times with obliquely referring to things - it's not outright said that it's the same one, so it's technically speculation? It does say "likely" though, so that's why I figure the first option may be a possibility. Cheers Moranth Munitions (talk) 09:59, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I added the CN tag hoping someone might add the references for that incident and if not, as a reminder for myself to do so in the future. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:04, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I was rereading DG Chapter 5 and started wondering the same thing... whether Brokeface was the soldier bitten in the face by Fiddler's Gral horse in DG. Checked the Wiki Brokeface page to see if there was any further info & came upon this discussion. The editor, Moranth Munitions (talk)‎, left a relevant comment in the Edit Summary that should also be included here: : 14:20, January 20, 2015,‎ Moranth Munitions (talk)‎ ... "Added reference (finally have my DG copy back for pg. #s) and quote. Also mention of the city as that's more evidence towards the man being the same one - on top of it being a Gral Horse and w/e else." For easy reference, am pasting in the pertinent sections (ebooks) * DG, Chapter 5, Soldier outside of G'danisban talking to Fiddler, Apsalar & Crocus: : 'The city is closed,' the unimpressed guard nearest them said, punctuating his words by spitting between the hooves of Fiddler's mount. : It would later be said that even a Gral's horse knew an insult when it saw one. Before Fiddler could react, his mount's head snapped forward, stripping the reins from the sapper's hands, and bit the guardsman in the face. The horse had twisted its head so that the jaws closed round the man's cheeks and tore into cheeks, upper lip and nose. Blood gushed. The guardsman dropped like a sack of stones, a piercing, keening sound rising from him. * tBH, Chapter 15, Brokeface in G'danisban: : The man named Brokeface – who had once possessed another name, another life – cowered to one side of the altar chamber’s entranceway. ... He was, for the moment, alone. So very alone. All over again. A poor soldier of the rebellion, young and so proud back then – shattered in one single moment. A Gral horse, a breath thick with the reek of wet grass, teeth like chisels driving down through flesh, through bone, taking everything away. He had become an unwelcome mirror to ugliness, for every face turning upon his own had twisted in revulsion, or worse, morbid fascination. aimzzz (talk) 10:39, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Category:Talk pages